Beg or Dare
by claraowl
Summary: During the third-year's class trip, a group of boys are playing Beg or Dare, a game in which, if you do not like the dare you receive, you may beg someone else to take it from you. When the most unwanted dare of all arrives, Takumi is asked to take it. Surprisingly, he does, leaving the boys wondering why. Misaki x Takumi/Misui/Takumisa fluff; a oneshot. Please enjoy, master!


**Claraowl: I still don't own anything you recognize, and I'm sorry it's so short, but… please enjoy anyway!**

On the evening of the third day of the third-year's class trip, the boys were enjoying a game of "Dare or Beg." The premise of the game was very simple; you were given a dare and, if you did not want to or were afraid to do it, you could shelve your pride and beg someone else to do it for you. Naturally, most of the boys did the outrageous dares, not wanting to sacrifice the façade that is pride. The tide turned, however, when a particularly unreasonable dare appeared. The recipient blanched at the thought of attempting the dare and the consequences that were sure to follow. He had but one choice.

"Usui-san!" the unfortunate called out to Takumi, who happened to be passing by the group of lads. The boy bowed deeply. "I beg you - please take the dare for me! You're the only one who can do it!"

"What is it?" Takumi sighed in annoyance, holding out his hand for the slip of paper.

"It's - er, I think it'd be better for you than anyone else," the boy whimpered, handing him the paper.

Takumi's eyebrows shot up when he saw the dare. "Leave it to me," he smirked, fairly skipping off.

"Why was he so happy to walk straight into the arms of doom?" the boy blinked, staring after Takumi.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukimura piped up from the side of the room, where he had been reading a book.

"What?" a few of the other boys asked.

Hinata growled, the Shiba puppy appearing behind him, "I can't believe y'all didn't ask me to do that dare! I'd rather do it than have Takumi Usui do it! Why didn't y'all ask me?"

"Eh…" the boy was at a loss, his thoughts taken up by wonderings of why there was a dog in the room.

Hinata declared, "I haven't given up, y'hear? I'll take the next dare with Misaki-chan!" Unfortunately for him, there were to be no more dares concerning Misaki that night.

"Y-yes, sir," the other boys nodded, holding up their hands in defeat.

With a slight sigh, Hinata muttered to himself, "Even so…if Misaki-chan is happy with him… I guess I've just got to wait."

"What?" a random idiot asked.

"Nothing," Hinata smiled. "Back to the game!"

Takumi hummed a cheerful tune as he walked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He made his way happily to the girls' hall, hands in his pockets. After he attracted many stares and whispers from the nearby females, he stopped suddenly and turned to one of them; the rest of the girls gasped. "Do you know where the prez is?"

The girl, looking slightly disappointed, pointed towards the showers. "She's busy right now."

"I'll let her know you're waiting for her!" Sakura beamed, popping out of nowhere. "She got in a few moments ago, so she'll be out in a few minutes." Sakura grinned and bounced away, entering the girls' bathing area a few seconds later. "Misaki!" she called to her friend.

"Yes, Sakura?" Misaki called from a shower stall.

"Usui-san's waiting for you outside," she giggled. "He wants to see you."

Misaki sighed. "Tell the perverted space alien that he can see me tomorrow. I have no energy to deal with him right now."

"Don't be so mean, Misaki," Sakura pouted. "He's your boyfriend! You should at least see him long enough to say goodnight!"

"Urgh, fine," Misaki consented. "Just long enough to say goodnight! I'll be out in a minute."

"Goody!" Sakura cheered, bouncing out to tell Takumi the good news. "She says that you can see her when she's out. She's the only one in there, by the way."

Takumi thanked her and leaned against the doorframe to wait for his Misaki. The surrounding girls eventually dispersed, deciding to give their beloved president some privacy.

"It's just too delicious!" one girl giggled to her friend. "Misaki-san and Usui-san are too cute in love."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them," her friend said. "They're a good match."

Takumi heard the water go off inside the room. He waited a minute and a half longer, and then entered the room. He closed the door behind him and turned around, his face immediately turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"Get OUT!" Misaki screamed, pulling a towel around herself. She fairly shoved Takumi out the door and collapsed against it, her face violently red. "Why don't you knock?" she screamed at him through the door.

"Oops," he called back, attempting to hide any embarrassment in his voice. "I thought you'd be dressed by now, Misaki. After all, you can change from one suit to another in less than a minute."

"Shut up, pervert!" Misaki growled, opening the door and glaring at him, sleepwear on, her face bright red, and her hair in a towel. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to see my Misaki, that's all," he smiled, his cheeks still slightly flushed.

"That is no excuse for bursting into the girls' bathing area - much less without knocking!" Misaki scolded, glaring at him as other girls began poking their heads out of their rooms. "What if I hadn't been the only girl in there?"

"But Sakura-san said that you were the only one in there," Takumi argued.

"What if she'd been mistaken? It's bad enough as it was!" Misaki growled, lowering her voice.

"Are you ashamed of your body, Misaki?" Takumi grinned, leaning down and kissing her neck.

"You pervert," Misaki sighed, pushing him off of her and returning to the bathing area to put away her hair towel; she then headed towards her room. A few steps later, she asked, not bothering to turn around, "And why exactly are you following me, Takumi?"

"I want to spend some time with my Misaki," he pouted, taking her hand. "I also want to prevent any other perverts from touching you on the way to your room."

Misaki rolled her eyes and muttered, "Is that why you insist upon escorting me most everywhere I go?"

"Yup," he replied, popping the last consonant. "We're here."

"Why do you know which room I'm in?" Misaki asked. "Wait, never mind," she laughed slightly, "I already know: you're my personal stalker."

"Correct," he grinned. "Goodnight, Misaki."

"'Night, Takumi," she replied, giving him a quick goodnight kiss before slipping into her room.

Takumi smiled at her now-closed door and sat down on the hallway floor. "She just can't be beat," he smiled, eyes soft. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the doorframe.

Inside her room, Misaki was getting ready for bed while trying her very best not to freak out. She had expected that something like this would happen eventually; however, she had thought it would have happened when she stayed over at his apartment a few weeks ago. (This event had been due to his excessive gloom - the gloom, of course, had left him by the next morning, mostly due to her screaming at him not to take her seriously when concerning certain outbursts and proceeding to hug him.) She took several deep breaths and calmed down enough to prepare herself for the next day. She unconsciously began humming, then singing, the theme song to an anime she had studied for an event at Maid Latte.

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love! Hey! Hey! Hey! I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though. So is this love or hate? We'll see...you're makin' me crazy! Inside my dreams, you're all I see. Well, all I see is you and me. Lady, maybe, or host? I find I really don't mind," she was singing very softly, not quite realizing what she was doing. She pulled out her clothes for the next day, not noticing her door opening quietly. "If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance, maybe we could take this chance…! Maybe you're my love -"

"Is that so, Misaki?" Takumi purred in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, abruptly cutting off her song.

"Takumi, what are you talking about?" Misaki sighed, not even bothering to sound aggravated.

"The song you were just singing," he purred again, licking her neck. "Choose my rose, Misaki."

"What?" Misaki blinked, truly not realizing that she'd been singing.

Takumi smirked against her neck before repeating the lines to her; he then asked, "Is there an event coming up at the café that I should know about?"

"Oh, we're doing another anime event," Misaki nodded, wriggling out of his grip long enough to put down her socks. "It's a new version of men's dress day. It hasn't been decided who's who yet, though."

"It's girls-only, then?" Takumi asked, pouting.

"Yes, but I think you could persuade manager to let you into the kitchen if you so desired," Misaki laughed, wrapping her arms around him and breathing in his scent in an unusual gesture of affection.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Takumi asked, gripping her back.

"No," she replied immediately.

"Why not?" he asked, his dog appearing behind him with a whimper.

Misaki, purposefully avoiding looking at the dog, replied, "We are at a school event, and I am the president of the student council. It's bad enough that you're in my room right now; you are most definitely not allowed to spend the night."

Sighing in resignation, Takumi kissed her. He then whispered, "Then what about after the school trip? Could we spend the night together then?"

"Maybe," Misaki blushed.

"What're you so embarrassed about, Misaki?" Takumi grinned. "After all, I've already seen you naked."

"Shut up, pervert!" Misaki growled. "Go to your own room and go to bed, already."

"Not until I get my goodnight kiss," Takumi smirked.

"I already gave you your goodnight kiss," she muttered into his chest.

"We're still talking, aren't we?" he grinned, his arms circling her waist.

Misaki grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her. Several very long moments later, she released him. "Goodnight, Takumi," she whispered, giving him a gentle push towards the door.

"Goodnight, Misaki," he grinned, going off to thank the idiots who had sent him on the mission to infiltrate the president's room.

During the time that the two had been encased in their own world, Sakura and Shizuko had taken a picture - which was, of course, all over the internet by morning, much to Misaki's distress.

**I hope you enjoyed it and thought they weren't too OoC! Please review and leave me your thoughts! :D**

**By the way - which OHSHC host would Misaki be for the event at Maid Latte? I'm considering writing that event! :D Please leave me your thoughts in a review or send a PM my way~! :D**


End file.
